First Meeting
by dragonmage27
Summary: Intake on the first meeting between L, Aiber and Wedy. "Unknown to even Watari, this was not the first time the two criminals met L face to face. But back then, his name wasn’t L."


Dragonmage27: As part of a project between my friend and I, she will be drawing a sketch of an anime and I will a short fic to accomany it. I decided to post this up here as well. You will be able to find the picture for this prompt in my profile. This is my first Death Note fic, so don't flame me if I made them OOC! (whimpers away)

First Meeting

Wedy approached the safe-house that "he" had directed her to and scaled the building for entrances and escape routes. Lifting up her sunglasses, she stared passively at the building before leaning back against the wall, blending discretely into the shadows of the big hotel.

"Huh. So he called you out too?"

Wedy glanced sharply to the right as a middle-aged man with tossed blond hair and amused eyes stepped out from the shadowy alleyway between the hotel and the pastry shop next door.

"Aiber," Wedy raised nonchalant eyes to him as she pushed herself off the wall and brushed off the invisible dust. "Why were you hiding?"

"I wasn't. He said to wait for someone. I just didn't expect it to be you." Aiber spread out his right arm in a gracious manner and bowed. "After you my lady," he murmured in a courteous manner.

Wedy hid a smile. It has been a long time since her last job together with Aiber (it wasn't the norm for her to work with a partner), but in her line of work, his humor was refreshing.

Pulling out a pair of stylish gloves, Wedy pulled them on and proceeded to hack into the security of the building. Aiber whistled admiringly, "They don't call you the professional for no reason."

"Of course," The back door swung open and the two in the alleyway slipped into the darkness of the building and noiselessly locked back the door with a 'click'.

The both of them briskly walked through the hallways, dodging security cameras and people as they headed for the central control room. As a part of Wedy's "tampering" from before, most of the security within the building was already turned away from them, which shocked both of the criminals as a security camera down the hall swiveled and pointed toward them. With his quick thinking, Aiber pulled Wedy into a closed room and softly spoke. "I don't think the camera caught us, but he already knows we're here."

Weddie glanced down at the device she used to control the security and cursed. "He's repossessed all the cameras and doors." Putting away the device safely in her handbag, she grinned, "No worries Aiber, it's more fun this way."

Aiber couldn't agree more. The top reason why he continually helped him was because the jobs that he was given were always very thrilling.

The final obstacle between the two professionals and their target was the door and with the help Wedy's abilities, the door easily opened, capturing the attention of no one within the room.

Except him. Sitting in his abnormal way, he swiveled around in this chair to face them without catching the attention of his team and raised his sugar-loaded teacup to his face to acknowledge them.

"L," Aiber called out in amusement as the rest of the team turned around in shock. He walked into the room with an air of confidence and started introducing himself, while Wedy pursed her lips together to avoid a grin as she watched L's old habit of gripping items.

Unknown to even Watari, this was not the first time the two criminals met L face to face. But back then, his name wasn't L.

* * *

It was 1997. Wedy first met Aiber at a café that was widely known for its delicious tiramisu. With her normal standards, Wedy would have refused this mission the moment it was announced that she would need a partner; but even she had to acknowledge the man who's titled the world's greatest con artist by the black market.

Leaning back against her chair, Wedy appreciated the nice atmosphere of the pastry shop as she stared out the window at the orange sky of the late spring day. "Who's our target?"

Aiber's stirred his black coffee and leaned in to sniff the strong heavenly aroma. "Silas Ramsey Cranford."

Eyebrows raised, Wedy picked up her cappuccino and sipped it. "The head of the world's finest jewelry corporation? This will be fun."

Aiber let out a loud laugh. "Of course, I heard he even hired extra security." He shook his head as he glanced at the elegant blond woman seated in front of him, "Not that it will be anything against you."

Taking another look at the disappearing sun, Wedy picked up her handbag and stood up. "Let's go."

Aiber watched her as she walked toward the exit, and chuckled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and tossed it on the table. He picked up his box of tiramisu that he intended to bring home to eat and followed after Wedy; leaving behind his money and a flabbergasted waiter.

* * *

The security was disappointing. Wedy had already entered into the vault that held most of the mansions wealth and left not quite empty-handed. Wedy tilted her head over to him, "Well? I've done my part, what do you need?"

Aiber inspected the giant pearl necklace that was broken out of the security box before dropping it back down. He settled for a long diamond necklace and a delicate platinum chain that was studded with red rubies. These will sell for a fortune. "Ah, you found what the boss was looking for?"

He looked toward her and she held up a simple white vase that has blandly decorated with poorly drawn flowers. Wedy slipped it back into her purse, "Apparently, this contains some sentimental value. I have already taken my payment as well."

Aiber laughed, "Of course." He pulled out a pair of spectacles and put them on his face. "You know how to get into his bedroom?"

Wedy stared at him, "you aren't..."

Aiber fixed his shirt and tie before grinning. "Meet Sebastion Reya, nephew of the Mr. Cranford. Watch closely. By the break of dawn, I will have all the stocks of this company transferred to me."

Wedy scoffed. "Cranford made a mistake by not hiring more security, but he's not going to be stupid enough to personally sign away his entire company."

By now, they had approached the bedroom. Aiber fixed his clothes one last time before winking at her. "I'm not the world's most renowned con artist without reason you know." He pushed open the door gently and mouthed to her, "watch me," as he stepped into the dark room.

* * *

The lights flicked on.

_Eh?_

Either Wedy had gotten this room mixed up as the master's bedroom or the man of the house had turned into an eighteen year old boy. With shaggy black hair and dark rings under his eyes, the boy was crouching with his knees tucked up to his chest and his toes curled at the edge of the chair. The boy looked up at Aiber with dark eyes and moved his vision to Wedy.

"Who-," Aiber was interrupted.

The boy who was looking back down at his slice of black forest cake had spoken. "Thierry Morrello. You are well known in the black market as a renowned con artist and your alias is Aiber." Holding his fork with his index finger and thumb, he used it to cut out a small piece of his cake. "And professional thief Mary Kenwood. But you go by the name Wedy right?"

Aiber stood there stunned. "How-?"

Wedy ignored her frozen partner and ran toward the boy to find out answers through force, but before she could reach him, the boy was already out of his seat.

_Click._

Pulling the handgun into position, the boy changed his grip on the fork before putting it into his mouth and slowly chewed without his eyes leaving the two. "I am Eraldo Coil. I am hired by Mr. Cranford after he received a threatening message from the mafia. He asked me to help him in capturing those he thought will be breaking into his home tonight."

Wedy narrowed her eyes, "Eraldo Coil? The world's second best detective? You're seriously not going to think I'll believe you."

The boy's finger pressed a bit closer to the trigger and the two criminals tensed. He smiled gently, "do you think I'm joking? I would not try to run if I were you. I have already alerted the police and they are already surrounding this mansion."

Aiber held up his hands in defeat. "Hey, hey. I'm sure we can negotiate this..."

The boy stared at Aiber before continuing, "very well. First I need you to return all the things you have taken from Mr. Cranford tonight."

As Wedy dumped out her purse, Aiber dropped down the platinum chain onto the ground. "The diamond necklace too if you will," the detective said without blinking.

Damn.

"Thank you." Without putting down his gun, the boy leapt back into the chair. "Let's negotiate. Before I continue, let me tell you that the patron who has hired your services has already been caught by the police."

Wedy expressed her disbelief. "There's no way that would happen!"

But as Aiber looked at the boy, no, Coil's dark eyes and the hard determination that reflected off them, Aiber had no doubts about the genius detective being wrong.

Coil continued. "Since you have returned everything that you have taken from this household, I can let you go free," a pause, "but in return, I want your help."

Wedy raised her eyebrows. "How can we help?"

Finally putting down his gun, Coil picked up his plate with his cake and continued eating from it with his gun held in a strange manner. "I don't need your abilities now, but I am sure they will come in handy in the future."

Aiber shoved his hands into his pockets. "How do you know we're going to help you after we leave?"

Coil brushed off some crumbs from his shirt and replied nonchalantly, "everything that just happened in this room has been video recorded. As professionals with such reputation, I'm sure the black market would be really surprised to find that you failed such a simple mission."

Aiber barked out laughing and Wedy smirked, resulting in a confused look in young man's face. "You are fun, kid!" Aiber squeezed out between chuckles. "Don't worry, we don't mind helping you, just don't make it boring for us."

Coil simply nodded and jerked his head toward the door. "You should leave now. I will send someone to contact you when I need your assistance." Upon a second thought, he added, "his name will be Watari."

Aiber nodded and he started to walk out the door with Wedy when Coil's voice cut through the air. "Wait. After I let you go free, you're not going to thank me? A thank you present would be even better."

Aiber stopped and turn. "Eh?" He glanced at himself and turned back to the detective. "I don't really have anything to give you."

Coil lifted his thumb to his lips and tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Aiber caught the hint. "Ah!" Wedy couldn't hold in a laugh as Aiber threw Coil his box of tiramisu and the detective caught the box by the string using his index finger and thumb. It seemed he only used his other three fingers when he was gripping a gun.

The two criminals left the room as the detective attacked the cake box in ecstasy. It was the beginning of a wonderful partnership.

Dragonmage27: I hope you enjoyed that! I had a lot of plot holes because I didn't read Death Note for years and I never had the heart to finish it after L died... The spellings of the names might seem weird, but I took them from Volume 13 so I'm guessing it's official. Again, if you wish to see the pic that my friend drew for this prompt, please go to the link provided in my profile. Review?


End file.
